pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Volt:D/Przygody Oshawotta
A legendy/ewolucje/shiny też się liczą?? Ewo się nie liczą. Shiny ,tak ,a na legendy ja muszę pozwolić. Tobie pozwalam na Latiosa VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png' Spoko, ale jeszcze muszę pomyśleć. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 19:24, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) A ja moge w tym wystąpić? :( Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:29, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) W tym opowiadaniu wystąpi KAŻDY! To opowieść o użytkowników buizel wiki ,tylko że w Świecie pokemonó!VoltosławPlik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png' '''A'cha czyli to Buizle Wiki w Poke opowiadaniu :D spoko tylko trudno ci będzie zebrać wszystkich użytkowników @_@ Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:33, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Tutaj będęci najbardziej aktywni :) I ci co ich znam:P''VoltosławPlik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png' A mnie znasz nie? xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:38, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Tyś jest przecież Józek xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:40, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Stefcia , weź się nie udzielaj!xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:41, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Ja jestem Pani Frał xD Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:43, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Voltosławie a gdybym chciał inną legendę, z Sinnoh to mógłbym nią być.??nie, nie chodzi o Arceusa--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 19:45, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Chodzi o Darkrai'a xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:48, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Yh, cztery osoby to mało trochę. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 19:49, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Hehe. Wiktorze, najwyraźniej dobrze mnie znasz. --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 19:52, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Nom dość dobrze cię znam z wirtualnego świata xD wiem bo na moim forum miałeś login Darkrai xD Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:57, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Sory Lati ,ale nie :( Dobra wybraliście pokemony. Reszcie sam wybiorę. Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Ok. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 20:12, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoko a shiny Latios?? taki wybryk natury, legenda shiny xd --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 20:16, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Ja jestem na tak. Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 20:17, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Będzie się w między czasie ewoulować? Jak nie to ja zmieniań Archena na Archeopsa xp Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:31, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) TAK! TAK! TAK! Jestem za opkiem! :D Szkoda, że w ogóle nie przypominam Espeona... TT-TT PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:32, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Yh, zapewne odpowiedzi się nie doczekam, więc zmieniam Archena na Archeopsa. 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:36, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Ja będę musiała się wami opiekować jeśli mira będzie Archenem x.X [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 21:37, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) *ja Archen paczy na Mikę* Mama? *myśli* Tata! *tuli się* xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:38, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Ta kokarda mi ciągle spada!! *podnosi i zakłada* Archen: BABCIA!!! Ja: Szlaban na komputer A Latios to tata? xD Lol, I am in elita! xD U must listen to me 'n' do anything I told u to do! xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:42, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Jaka babcia? Chyba praprababcia! 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:43, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Dziękujemy za tego suchara, Mira! Właśnie wykarmiłaś nim wszystkie głodne dzieci z afryki. :P PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:44, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Jeee, świat mi jest wdzięczny! xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:46, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:47, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) xD Mira, ty masz szlaban na all AGD *v* xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:48, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) No wiesz! Mira właśnie uratowała świat, a ty dajesz jej karę! >:c PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:49, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) *2 Tyś nie moja matka (nie ma między nami wyglądowych podobieństw) tyś nie móc dać mi szlaban! 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 21:50, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie jesteś adoptowana. :P PG ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 21:51, sie 14, 2012 (UTC)